


Blizzards and Fireplaces

by moustacheMythology



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And snow, Christmas fic, F/F, Hetalia Christmas Calendar, Human AU, They're not nations or anything just like normal people living in the mountains, enormous amounts of fluff, happy holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustacheMythology/pseuds/moustacheMythology
Summary: Katya should be cursing her brother for deciding to live in the middle of nowhere as she’s stranded in a blizzard after her car breaks down, but when she walks to a nearby cabin in need of a phone, her thoughts grind to a stop when the door is opened, and the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen is standing in the doorway.Or, in which Katya’s car breaks down, there’s a blizzard, and a quiet night spent together leads to a gift more special than any she’d ever received before.





	1. If your check engine light is on, please never ignore it

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this thing is tropey as hell and I got like three cavities just writing it it’s so sweet.
> 
> Written for @aph-fanficchallenges Christmas Calendar for Day 10: Snow. You can find me on Tumblr at still-a-hetalian, drop by and say hi if you want! 
> 
> Also just to let you know, I broke this up into three chapters because I actually, like, wrote a sex scene for the first time ever and some of you may be coming from tumblr and I like neeeever post/write nsfw stuff. So if you don't want to read that (I swear it's not that bad lol) just skip chapter 2. The short paragraph at the end of this chapter in bold is just a transition paragraph you can skip if you're going to read chapter 2. 
> 
> Thanks! And I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Human Names Used:  
> Katya: Ukraine  
> Erzsébet: Hungary  
> Ivan/Vanya: Russia  
> Natalya: Belarus

_Of course,_ this would happen to her. Of course, her car which she knew was on its last leg couldn’t hold out for another five miles to get to her brother’s cabin. It instead breaks down on the side of the road right as the snowflakes, which had been falling steadily for the last hour of her trip, began coming down with a vengeance and bring a whistling wind with them.

Katya let out a whine and let her head fall back onto the headrest of her seat. She dug her phone out of her pant’s front pocket and saw that there was no cellphone reception. _Fantastic_. She couldn’t even tell her brother and sister that she was going to be late - never mind calling a tow truck to pick her and her car up.

She stared at the check engine light on her car’s dashboard and made up her mind. She distinctly remembered seeing a small cabin about a mile back with a car outside and the lights on. People were generally helpful in terrible weather so they were probably her only chance. She wasn’t nearly stupid enough to try and walk the five miles to her brother’s cabin, no matter how desperately she just wanted to be enveloped in one of her brother’s bear hugs and have a cup of hot chocolate shoved into her hands by her little sister.

Knowing she needed to act quickly before the snow built up too much, Katya grabbed the scarf and mittens she abandoned in the passenger seat when she started the haul up to her brother’s place for Christmas vacation, made sure she had the essentials (change of clothes, cellphone charger, water bottle, etc.) in her backpack, and stepped out of the car, making sure it was locked before she started down the road. She could come back for her suitcase after she called someone for help; grabbing it now would just weigh her down and make the trek through the snow that much harder.

Katya was thankful for the thickness of the scarf as she walked as quickly as she could, hoping and hoping that she was right about the distance to the cabin. She tried to keep to the side of the road as much as possible so she would not be in danger of being hit. Thankfully no one else seemed to be silly enough to be out on the road in this terrible weather.

Soon enough she could just make out lights through the thick forest and heavy snowfall. Katya quickened up her pace, desperate to be out of the elements as soon as possible.

As she drew closer to the entrance though, worried thoughts raced through her mind. _Oh no, what if they don’t hear me and I freeze to death on their front porch, what if they are mean and turn me away… what if they’re a serial killer that attacks unfortunate travelers!!!_

Katya worked herself into such a tizzy that she barely noticed she had already reached the front door.

Before she could even reach up a hand to knock though, the door swung open and she saw what may have been the most beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes on.

************

Erzsébet was chopping up potatoes for her soup when looked up from her work and looked out the small kitchen window facing the road. She noticed a bundled figure trudging through the snow, slowly approaching her cabin. Her heart leapt in surprise at seeing anyone out in this weather.

She rinsed her hands off in the sink and wiped them off on the thick flannel shirt she was wearing. She was completely unprepared for anyone to be in her house as she had assumed, she was in for a quiet holiday alone but raced to put the scattered items she had strewn about the main room which was equipped with a fireplace currently lit and small kitchen she had been preparing her dinner in. Thankfully most of her belongings were in her loft bedroom in the upper part of the small cabin. She put a tea kettle on the stove, as she was sure that the stranger would need to defrost with a warm drink. She caught her reflection in the mirror near her door, hoping she didn’t look too bedraggled after the long hike she had taken that afternoon before the blizzard hit.

Erzsébet quickly retied her hair up into a ponytail and opened her front door, taking stock of the person in front of her.

Immediately she was drawn to the pale blue eyes that widen when they saw her. Snowflakes clung to the other woman’s light blonde lashes and Erzsébet briefly lost her breath.

She was definitely not one of the rugged lost hunters or hikers that would sometimes come ask for directions.

Erzsébet stood there dumbly for a second as the other woman seemed to do the same. She took in her appearance. Jeans and snow boats soaked with snow, a bundled coat, a thick pale blue scarf wrapped around the woman’s neck and the lower half of her face, bright wind-raw cheeks, and a colorful hat hiding platinum blonde hair which tried its best to poke out from underneath. She finally noticed that the woman was shivering and broke out of her reverie.  

“Oh, please come in, you must be freezing!” Erzsébet said, standing to the side to let her in.

************

The woman’s words broke Katya out of her trance and she remember how cold she was and quickly hustled into the cabin, trying not to get snow everywhere.

“S-s-s-orr-yyy I-I-I j-j-just, my c-c-c-ar broke and –“ Katya tried to explain but she was shivering too hard.

The other woman held up a hand to stop her and closed the door behind her.

“Why don’t you take off your boots and coat, they’ll must be soaking, and I’ll make you a cup of tea,” she said smiling as she walked over to the small kitchenette. Katya, not knowing what else to do, set down her backpack and started taking off her wet outer clothes with shaking hands.

“Just put them near the fire place so they dry!” The other woman called over and Katya went to put them by the fire hanging on the small grate in front of it. She took stock of her soaked jeans and dug through her backpack to find a blessedly dry pair of spare pants.

“Do you have a bathroom I can use?” Katya asked the woman fixing her a cup of tea, holding up the pair of pants hoping she’d get the message. The woman replied affirmative and pointed to a door in the corner. Katya changed as quickly as possible and returned to the main room to hang up her jeans next to her other clothing.

She noticed the brunette woman sitting in one of the two mismatched armchairs in the room near the fire, sipping a cup of tea.  Katya took the other seat and inspected the cup of tea sitting on the small table beside it.

The other woman looked at her and Katya took a deep breath, warming slightly under the other woman’s curious gaze.

“My car broke down about a mile down the road and there doesn’t seem to be any cell reception out here so I was just wondering if I could use your phone?” Katya let out in a rush. She finally looked at the other woman.

“My name is Erzsébet, and of course, I have a landline in the kitchen,” the woman - _Erzsébet_ – said over the lip of the teacup, looking amused. Katya immediately redden, hoping it could be chalked up to the heat of the fireplace. Manners, _god where were her manners, she was so used to scolding her brother and sister for the same thing._

Katya got to her feet embarrassed, slowly edging to the phone and said.

“Sorry, um, Katyushka, m-my name, that’s my name. Or -um- you can call me Katya, that’s what everyone calls me at least. I’m just gonna,” Katya trailed off pointing to the phone. Erzsébet just laughed gently at her antics. “I don’t suppose you know the number of a local tow truck?”

“There should be the number for one in the phone book next to the phone,” Erzsébet said softly.

“T-thanks,” Katya stammered out again, almost not wanting to break the other woman’s eye contact.

She first called the closest tow truck company she could find, but they said that there was no way they were going to be able to make it out in the snow. Katya looked out the small window above the sink and saw the blizzard, it was so thick she could barely even see Erzsébet’s car parked right outside. She said she understood and they said to call back tomorrow. Next, she called her brother’s cabin, hoping they hadn’t lost power yet.

“Hello?” it was her brother’s voice, Katya let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in, and the tension in her shoulders bled out. “Who is this?”

“Hi Vanya, I’m me Katya,”

“Where are you? Did something happen?” Ivan asked, worry lacing his voice.

“I’m fine, my car just broke down though and I found someone nearby with a phone.”

“Oh well I’m glad to hear that you’re okay. Where did you break down?”

Katya gave her brother the location.

“Oh! I’m assuming you’re at Erzsébet’s house then?” Ivan said.

“Yes! Do you know her?”

“Yeah, we work together at the county office in town,” Ivan said, sounding relieved. “Do you mind handing her the phone for a moment, I want to thank her.”

Katya got Erzsébet’s attention and Erzsébet grabbed the phone.

Katya went back to her seat not really knowing what to say. Erzsébet laughed at something that Ivan said on the other end. Katya tried to listen in but between the warmth of the fire and tea, and the reassurance that Erzsébet wasn’t some crazy serial killer, her mind went a little hazy with fatigue and she let the conversation bleed into the background.

Erzsébet joined her a couple minutes later.

“You are welcome to stay the night if you want. Had to convince your brother that it was terrible idea to go anywhere in this weather, but I mean, if you don’t want to, I can call him back…” Erzsébet trailed off staring down at her hands, Katya could’ve sworn the other woman went a little pink but that may have been only wishful thinking.

“Oh! Please! Thank you, I mean, for letting me stay over and for the tea. Thanks…” Katya smiled gently. Erzsébet looked up at her and their eyes met. Katya only then realized they were a stunning green. It was so easy to get lost in her eyes…

Erzsébet. _This_ was the Erzsébet that Ivan had been not so subtly mentioning to Katya about for months now. The woman he worked with. The woman who was super pretty and _super_ single and may or may not have a thing for blondes.

_Oh._

While it was _probably_ impossible for Ivan to control the weather, she couldn’t help but feel like this was some sort of set up or twist in fate or who knows. Katya was probably looking way too much into this.

“So um, my cable’s pretty spotty out here but I do have some board games somewhere around here if you wanna play something to pass the time?” Erzsébet said, breaking Katya out of her thoughts.

“Yeah! That’ll be fun,” Fun. Something to take her mind off of how pretty her companion was and worry about the weather.

“I also have some soup on the stove that should probably be ready by now if you’re hungry. Lemme just…” Erzsébet got up and walked over to a closet and started rummaging through the stuff in there. Katya watched her for a minute and then walked over to the stove, grabbed two bowls from a cabinet and dished out some of the soup for her and Erzsébet. It smelled delicious.

Katya returned with the bowls as Erzsébet plopped down on the carpet near the fire, setting down the array of boxes she had. Katya handed her a bowl and they looked through all of the games together as they ate their soup in between words.

They eventually settled on some sort of strategy game that Katya only barely remembered from her childhood – her and her siblings only played it once. Natalya had beaten Katya and Ivan so swiftly and embarrassingly that both of them refused to ever play with her again.

Thankfully Erzsébet didn’t seem to have a terribly firm grasp on the rules either so they just had fun playing fast and loose with them. The game became less of a challenge of strategy and more a challenge of who could come up with the most creative way of bending the rules.

Katya felt warm. The soup warmed her to her core, the fire defrosted her skin, and Erzsébet every time laughed at a clever move Katya pulled or looked at her slyly, her eyes twinkling with mischief right before completely decimating some of Katya’s players, Katya could feel her heart melting into a little puddle.

Soon the two of them completely forgot about the blizzard outside and the world shrunk down to just them sprawled out on the plush rug in front of the fireplace. Comfortable and laughing freely. Any tension with melting away as they went from complete strangers to laughing cabin partners in only a matter of hours as the pale sun finally ended its struggle and slipped below the horizon. Darkening the forest as sheets of snow continued to fall and coat the trees.

The two women barely even noticed the darkness falling around them until their bodies and game board and pieces scattered between them, were illuminated only by the fireplace. Katya huddled under a thick blanket Erzsébet lent her as she was still chilled from the walk, and her loose sweater wasn’t warm enough.

In a rather clever move Katya finally triumphed, her arms raised in victory.

Erzsébet could hardly bring herself to care about her defeat. She felt her face soften as she watched Katya’s light up the room.

It had been a while since she’d felt so relaxed. Since she’d been in the presence of another person and not felt like she had something to prove or need to please. She’d willingly loose a hundred games if she could watch Katya beam like that. Her face and body silhouetted by the fire, her eyes shiny and her blonde hair gossamer. A winter goddess who stumbled onto her doorstep only hours earlier. _Oh no_ she was getting all gooey and romantic.

“In shock of how perfectly I defeated you?” Katya said, smirking. Erzsébet had a feeling it wasn’t often Katya got to gloat, but _god_ it was a good look on her. Erzsébet returned her smile.

“Gloat now, but there’s no way you’ll beat me in the next game. Some say _I_ am the champ,” Erzsébet said, trying to pass it off as cocking as she stood up to retrieve the game nearby, but she noticed the way that Katya’s eyes followed her and it knocked the breath out of her. Katya looked up at her, eyes still shining as Erzsébet’s eyes left hers and focused on the way her loose sweater slipped off one shoulder and the blanket pooled around her hips. It was a completely innocent scene but there was something about the scene that took her breath away. Erzsébet turned away to hide her blush and clear her head before she turned back around to help Katya pack up the game pieces.

Erzsébet explained the rules of the new game to Katya, valiantly not tripping over her words too much as she felt Katya’s eyes never leave her. Once they got into the game though, any of her self-consciousness from before melted away.

******

Erzsébet won the round of course, and Katya was okay with that. Expected it almost. She still couldn’t get over the fact that she won the last game provided how distracted she was the entire time, watching the other woman. She knew she had an unfortunate habit of imagining things and fooling herself into believing that anyone had anything more than casual interest in her. But there was _something_ about the way that Erzsébet acted around her. A certain softness and familiarity that Katya couldn’t place.

Spending time in the cabin with her felt like returning home, despite being miles away from her actual home. She was intoxicated by the warmth of the fire and the gentle ease of companionship with Erzsébet, despite only knowing her for a few hours.

She may not have known her for long but already she felt like she knew everything she needed. The woman was generous and kind (her readiness to help a complete stranger indicative of that), she was competitive and clever, she made Katya feel welcomed and relaxed, and oh Katya could look at her for hours and still never grow tired. There was just something about her that was so naturally beautiful. The way she dressed comfortably, no makeup and messy hair, that was so open and left no room for judgement. It put Katya at ease. And for a person that got as nervous as she did – that was truly rare.

“What would you like to play next? I chose last time,” Erzsébet smiled at her. _She knew so much and yet._

“How about truth of dare?” Katya looked outside at the fierce blizzard and figured they were in for a long snowy night.

Erzsébet just giggled at that.

“Wow I probably haven’t played that since high school!” she said delighted. “But appropriate, your brother’s told me plenty about you but I’m much more interested in hearing from you.”

Katya blushed a little at that, a little embarrassed that Ivan had been talking about her.

Erzsébet caught her look and said, “Don’t worry only good things.”

“Do you want to start?” Katya asked, snuggling back into her blankets. They were warm and smelled like a mix of the outdoors and the fireplace – if Katya had to guess, Erzsébet probably smelled the same.

“Truth or dare?” Erzsébet said, leaning forward conspiratorially and wagging her eyebrows. Katya had to laugh.

“Truth, I’m not sure I trust you with a dare,” Katya answered. Erzsébet pretended to think.

“What’s your darkest fear?” _Wow, starting with the serious ones._ Something told Katya, Erzsébet wasn’t one to start slow, and she was okay with that.

“Loneliness. Being alone in the world. I have my brother and sister but if something happened to them…” Katya answered honestly. There was no point in hiding anything. She wanted to get to know Erzsébet and there was no way that was going to happen if she didn’t make herself vulnerable. She had a big heart and while wearing it on her sleeve hurt her plenty before, she (hopefully not stupidly) trusted Erzsébet.

Both of them were quiet for a second before Katya cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

“So, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Erzsébet responded quickly.

“Why are you out here in the woods all alone?” Katya asked, hoping it wasn’t too prying.

“Normally I go to some friends’ but their gatherings are just a little too chaotic. Didn’t want to bother with it this year, wanted something quiet. It’s really expensive travelling this time of the year, anyway, to go all the way to Germany,” Erzsébet said shrugging, trying to pass it off casually. She looked away when she saw Katya looking at her a little sadly. It seemed that Ivan had told Katya about the huge argument Erzsébet had had with Gilbert, her best friend, recently. It was really just a dumb misunderstanding but the two were too stubborn to make-up just yet, and Erzsébet really didn’t want to endure an awkward holiday season at the Beilshmidt’s

“You’re welcome to come back with me to my brother’s place tomorrow if you want?” Katya said. Erzsébet was about to immediately decline but changed her mind when she looked at Katya.

“I – I’ll think about it okay?” Erzsébet said softly, smiling a little.

“Okay, ask me,”

“Truth or dare, Katya,” Erzsébet brightened up and said, wanting the depressing mood to vanish.

“Hmmm _truth_.”

“Oh cmooon, you’re no fun.”

“ _Truth!”_ Katya laughed. Erzsébet got a wicked look in her eye and Katya knew she was going to regret her decision.

“So, are they real?” Erzsébet said innocently, looking at Katya’s chest, trying not to laugh.

Katya immediately went a deep scarlet and squawked covering her chest and face with her hands. Erzsébet burst out laughing at her reaction and rolled around on the floor. If she was looking to lighten the mood, that definitely did it. Erzsébet was far from the first person to ask but it was definitely one of the first times she was only amused by the question and not offended. _Listen,_ she was very aware of her erm, ‘large tracks of land,’ and honestly the fact that Erzsébet had seemingly had been checking her out made Katya’s stomach flip a little.

_Maybe…_

“Yes,” Katya finally squeaked out, peaking out between her fingers. She saw Erzsébet looking back at her wanting in her eyes. The look warmed Katya a little more and made her braver.

“Truth or dare,” she finally asked again.

“Truth,” Erzsébet answered.

“Oh _now_ who’s being no fun!” Katya teased.

“ _Truuuuth_ ,” Erzsébet sing-songed.

“Have you ever dated anyone?” Katya asked nervously. Erzsébet had to think about it for a second and then casually replied.

“Well, there was that one guy in high school but that, uh, didn’t last very long. We, uh, both realized neither of us were really _interested_ , if you know what I mean. And I broke up with my last girlfriend about two years ago? Wow, has it really been that long?” Katya listened to Erzsébet ramble off. _Girlfriend_ , okay, Ivan mentioned Erzsébet’s orientation but honestly, she just needed to double check for herself.  

“How about you?” Erzsébet eventually asked Katya, looking very interested in the response.

“Oh! I mean there’s been a few _people_ but they weren’t anything serious and we usually just ended up as friends. I’ve just been kind of busy taking care of my brother and sister and…” Katya trailed off, hoping Erzsébet got the hint.

“Katya, truth or dare?” Erzsébet said carefully, watching Katya intently. Katya couldn’t help but stare back. She couldn’t look away and ruin the moment.

“Dare,” she said softly, she couldn’t help but glance down at Erzsébet’s lips. It wasn’t the first time she had all night and there was no way that Erzsébet didn’t notice.

“Kiss me?” Erzsébet asked quietly, as if afraid she was going to frighten Katya away. Katya let the heavy blanket fall from her shoulders as she moved forward, ignoring the abandoned game pieces from before and closing the gap between them as Erzsébet moved to meet her in the middle.

They paused a mere inch away; Katya’s pulse picked up and held her breath. She looked into Erzsébet’s eyes before letting them slide closed as she closed the space between them and felt Erzsébet’s lips slide against hers. It was a gentle caress that was gone in a split moment.

Katya leaned back on her knees as she watched Erzsébet slowly open her eyes in shock. A blush bright on her cheeks. Katya couldn’t help but smile mischievously. She was never the type to tease but something about the newness of this and the quiet intimacy had her feeling courageous.

“Truth or dare?” Katya asked innocently.

“ _Dare_ ,” Erzsébet said almost desperately.

“Kiss me,” Katya said simply.

Almost immediately Erzsébet shoved the game to the side and rushed to meet Katya again, toppling them over in the process. Katya laid there comfortably sprawled out on the warm blanket as Erzsébet fell on top of her as their lips meet again messily. Katya couldn’t help but giggle in between kisses and Erzsébet joined her.

Katya took Erzsébet’s face in her hands to adjust the angle of the kiss as Erzsébet lean over her, holding herself up on her elbows, their hips lining up and legs tangling. The kiss was almost hungry and both felt breathless, with no sign of stopping.

Erzsébet moved one of hands to Katya’s hips to pull her impossibly closer. She paused for a second to whisper in Katya’s ear.

“Is this okay?” she asked, wanting to make sure Katya was comfortable. Katya nodded enthusiastically.

Erzsébet smiled and moved her head to kiss Katya’s neck. She kissed a trail down to her collarbone, uncovered by the loose neckline of her sweater. She nipped the delicate curve of it and Katya gasped. Katya threaded her fingers into the loose hair at the back of Erzsébet’s head and Erzsébet’s fingers crept under Katya’s sweater to caress the soft flesh of her sides and stomach.

( **They stayed like that for the rest of the night, trading kisses and completely wrapped up in each other, whispering sweet nothings and trading secrets only they and the quiet dark could hear. Eventually they both fell asleep there on the rug bundled in Katya’s blanket and warm by the fire.)**


	2. Or just ignore it, you might get laid...

Erzsébet moved back up to Katya lips, and kissed her passionately, swallowing Katya’s moan as Erzsébet ground her hips against Katya _just right_. After that they became desperate. Katya pulled at Erzsébet’s shirt until Erzsébet sat up, straddling Katya’s hips and peeled off her top.

Katya’s eyes were immediately drawn to Erzsébet’s chest and _oh god_ she wanted to kiss every single inch of the other woman. She reached up and slid her hands up to grab Erzsébet’s naked waist, feeling the soft skin Erzsébet had uncovered only moments ago. Erzsébet hesitated for a moment, eye locking with Katya’s heavy gaze before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, flinging it across the room, making them to both laugh at the drama of the move. She saw Katya’s eyes light up and slide her hands from to Erzsébet’s waist to cup her breasts. Katya slid her thumbs over Erzsébet’s nipples, every swipe making Erzsébet gasp and arch her back into the touch. Erzsébet enjoyed the sensation and ground her hips down in slow circles, desperately needing there to be fewer layers of clothing between them.

She reached between them with shaking hands and tugged at the front of Katya’s jeans, asking for permission.

“Please,” Katya gasped, lifting her hips a little.

Erzsébet unbuttoned her pants and slid them over Katya’s hips. Erzsébet rolled off for a moment so she could remove her own and Katya could shimmy out of hers. Erzsébet quickly resumed her previous position though and bent over Katya to place a chaste kiss on Katya’s lips. When she pulled away, Katya followed instinctively as Erzsébet teased her.

Erzsébet moved to slot one of her legs in between Katya’s and ground down. Katya was moaned softly, hands gripping Erzsébet’s hips.

The pressure was _just enough_ to tide Erzsébet over as she reached under Katya’s sweater, hands bunching it up as they moved to pull it off. Katya quickly unclasped her bra and sent it flying to where Erzsébet’s had landed before.

Erzsébet immediately bent over and kissed the space between Katya’s breasts, right over her heart. Her lips moved over to lathe at one of her nipples as she groped the other one. Katya couldn’t hold back a loud moan and her hips bucked up against Erzsébet’s.

Erzsébet looked up at Katya’s blushing face, her eyes were shut tight in pleasure and her kiss-bruised lips parted as desperate noises fell from them. The sight sent a jolt of pleasure down Erzsébet’s spine and she began a trail of kisses down the other woman’s stomach. She reached her hips and nipped and sucked on the skin there, leaving small love bites.

“Please please please,” Katya gasped out in a litany, looking down at Erzsébet pleading.

“Please what?” Erzsébet asked devilishly.

Katya just whined in reply.

Erzsébet felt her mouth water a little bit at what was going to come next. She made herself comfortable between Katya’s thick thighs and braced her forearms around Katya’s hips to keep her from bucking up.

“What do you need me to do, babe?” Erzsébet asked, voice a little husky from arousal. Katya blushed a little brighter – as if that was possible.

“Please – uh – please, put your mouth on me,” Katya squeaked, desperation overpowering her embarrassment at the words.

Erzsébet kissed the inside of her thigh, teasing and smiling when she felt Katya’s whine and her legs shake the slightest bit at the touch.

“Hm? Is that where you want my mouth?” Erzsébet asked, lips and tongue still lathing Katya’s inner thighs.

“N-no, over a l-little,” Katya said through her fingers as she covered her mouth to try and quiet her whimpers.

“Here?” Erzsébet kissed the area where her leg met her pelvis, that oh-so sensitive area just _so close_.

“Erzsébet _please_ ,” Katya begged, panting hard now.

With that Erzsébet moved her mouth an inch to the side and licked a stripe up the fabric covering Katya, sucking and lathing at Katya’s clit through the fabric of her panties. Katya moaned louder than she ever had before. The friction was incredible.  

Erzsébet adjusted her grip and move one hand to stroke her fingers over Katya, soaking the fabric even more with her arousal. Katya threaded her fingers through Erzsébet’s hair to hold her place as Erzsébet moved the fabric covering her to the side so she could suck and lick the sensitive silky skin while she slipped her index finger inside of Katya, searching for that little spot. Sucking harder on Katya’s clit, Erzsébet crooked her finger and rubbed faster and faster as loud moans and pleads fell from Katya’s lips.

“Please, _faster, I’m so close,”_

Her legs tightened around Erzsébet’s head, shaking as Erzsébet quickened her pace as she felt Katya tighten around her. Erzsébet reached down with the hand previously wrapped around Katya’s hips and rubbed herself at the same time, already close to finishing just from eating Katya out.

Katya came with a shout crying Erzsébet’s name. Breathing heavily, she lay boneless on the blanket as Erzsébet came mere seconds later, a swear on her lips.

Erzsébet pulled herself up to lazily kiss Katya as they laid there tangled in each other. The pleasurable sensation of over-sensitive skin on skin leaving them gasping but sated.

Erzsébet reached out for the abandoned blanket nearby and wrapped them up. They laid there whispering and giggling until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. But probably not, unless you're Katya

The next morning, they were awoken by the sound of Erzsébet’s phone ringing in the kitchen. Erzsébet groaned and clung tighter to Katya who only laughed softly at Erzsébet.

“You should probably get that,” Katya whispered. Turning her head to kiss Erzsébet’s forehead tenderly.

Erzsébet just sighed.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Erzsébet reached around grabbing her pants and shirt, quickly slipping them on as she stumbled over to the phone.

“Hullo?” Erzsébet asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and barely suppressing a yawn.

“Hello Erzsébet!” Erzsébet recognized the voice as Ivan. _Right_. The car, the snow. The entire reason why she woke up in Katya’s arms two second ago. Erzsébet felt a brief sharp pain as she tried not to think about how empty her cabin would feel in about an hour or two.

“Hey, Ivan. Are the roads clear by you yet?” she asked, a small part of her hoping they were still blocked by snow.

“Yup! The snow stopped a while ago so me and the others have been working to get them plowed,” Ivan went on as Erzsébet’s stomach tied itself in knots. “So, I can be by in about a half hour to pick up my sister and tow her car with my truck, if that’s fine by you?”

“Yeah, uh, that sounds good. I’ll see you soon,” Erzsébet wished him goodbye and hung up the phone.

Erzsébet sighed and turned around to find Katya already dressing.

“Hey,” Katya said, nervously meeting Erzsébet’s eye, a faint blush painting her cheeks.

“Hey,” Erzsébet whispered lamely back. She smiled at the blonde and Katya returned it, her eyes shining. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were rumpled beyond help, and she still looked sleepy as anything, but Erzsébet would’ve sworn she looked like an angel.  

Erzsébet walked back over to the blankets and the long-dead fireplace. She took a seat beside Katya and fiddled nervously with the hem of her sleeves.

“So…” Erzsébet trailed off.

“Do you want to spend Christmas with me and my siblings?” Erzsébet’s head snapped up and took in Katya’s nervous but hopeful look.

Erzsébet let out a sigh in relief.

“I’d love to,” she smiled.

******************

When Ivan picked them up about a half hour later, he couldn’t help but smile to himself victorious when he noticed the looks that Katya and Erzsébet were giving each other. Their hands intertwined as they sat next to each other in the back seat of his truck, giggling at whatever they were whispering to each about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did please leave kudos and let me know what you thought in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so old even just typing "phone book" and talking about a landline telephone, but like /mountains/, relying on new tech is not always a given lol.
> 
> Onto the next chapter!
> 
> (Again, chapter 2 for porn, straight to chapter 3 for conclusion of fluff)


End file.
